guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin
__TOC__ Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link} Tested (favored): # Did some runs with the explicit builds today and -surprise- it worked. ~ Nilles (chat) 16:58, 25 June 2006 (CDT) # Nothing unique here, but as a straightfoward build in a profession filled with Leeroy Jenkins with mending, I think it's pretty decent build. The usual warrior dps and tanking ability, I don't see why not. # What's this? A wammo who can actually buff allies if he needs to? Blasphemy! — 130.58 (talk) (15:31, 26 June 2006 (CDT)) # I play this. I like. Aubray1741 21:06, 31 July 2006 (CDT) #I have used a warrior like this before. in an area with no enchantment stripping it works quite well. With all the adrenal skills i do think that there is room for 'Live Vicariously' this would make for quite a bit of hp gain and Vigorous Spirit would cover the maintained one so strips wouldnt be soo bad. Jesus307 22:14, 3 September 2006 (CDT) # Works well for me.DKS01 17:22, 16 September 2006 (CDT) # I LOVE this build! High damage output and strong, yet cheap, healing while surrounded by enemies works amazingly well. Scuza2100 # Duhh it's good. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 15:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) #Best Warrior Build a tank could ever have...-X H K #I ran the axe variant while capping the elite. It worked perfectly. --— Unfavored: Discussion * What's the point of suggesting the Shield of Absorption when the W is on healing, not protection? :put the remaining 5 attrib points on prot and it lasts 4 seconds. assuming you have 5 enemies on you which strike every 1.8 seconds thats 11 strikes over 4 seconds. meaning a damage reduction of 5+5*11=60 on the last strike. thats a full RoF of a pure prot monk. but dont forget there are also earth-eles, frenzy warriors etc. using stone daggers and stuff like that. - Y0_ich_halt 11:46, 29 January 2007 (CST) * Right. Thanks Zerris. ~ Nilles (msg) 04:30, 20 February 2007 (CST) Why not replace Sever Artery with Barbarous Slice since your not going to be using Sprint while attacking anyway. More damage too. Just a suggestion, though I think it should be standard.--Whizkidos 11:41, 24 February 2007 (CST) :that discussion is at archive1's bottom. the chance of having sprint still on from rushing in is there, so it's no guaranteed bleeding. - Y0_ich_halt R.I.P. 15:50, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::So, why not replace Sprint with Enraging Charge? It's not like mobs kite all the time anyway. Just use Enraging for an adrenaline boost. Simple ^_^ --Whizkidos 08:54, 25 February 2007 (CST) :::keeping the build prophecies-only as much as possible is the reason. add it to variants if it's not there. - Y0_ich_halt R.I.P. 10:18, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::::Exactly the point. Originally, the build was intent to run on any equipment, too. However, the Enraging Charge/Barbarous Slice combo limits the overall versatility and mobility of the build. It's true, you don't need that kind of mobility often in PvE, but it's always better to have. ~ Nilles (msg) 19:39, 25 February 2007 (CST) I love taking Signet of Removal with Mending instead. This works great in PvP. --Fry 01:36, 9 March 2007 (CST)